


new discoveries

by narcissacronin



Category: Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance, anyway this was somewhat inspired by new discovery by the crane wives, i think this is the happiest fic i've written in a while 😭
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: Their relationship was...a little complicated, to put it lightly. After the dragon gem was pieced back together and Kumandra restored, it hadn’t taken them long to go from reluctant allies to friends. Sometimes Raya found herself thinking back to the time they spent together when Raya had first returned to Heart. Though things had still been a bit awkward between them and parts of that day made Raya grimace at just the thought, it was the first time she’d had a true and authentic conversation with Namaari since, well, their first meeting. And...it had felt nice, too. Over the course of the months following, they’d only grown closer from there. At some point, they went from just friends to close friends...who occasionally kissed. The change was so subtle that Raya couldn’t pinpoint just exactly when it had happened.While there’d been something more than friendship going on between them for nearly two months now, neither had put a label on it and they’d never really felt the need to discuss it all that much either—it justwas.or, raya realizes just how deeply her feelings for namaari run
Relationships: Namaari/Raya (Disney)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 246





	new discoveries

Raya caught Namaari’s gaze from across the room, a slight smile crossing her lips. A mischievous glint entered Namaari’s eyes and she gave a slight nod of her head towards the exit. Raya stilled for a moment, considering, then she took one glance around the room. She started making her way over to where Namaari stood, trying her best not to draw attention to herself.

Before Raya could reach her, though, Namaari moved closer to the exit, stilling in the doorway. A small shiver raced down Raya’s spine and she picked up her pace ever so slightly. Her heartbeat quickened with each step she took toward Namaari.

“Something up?” Raya asked, her voice a low whisper, even though she doubted anyone could hear her over the hustle and bustle of the room. 

All of Fang as well as the different chiefs of Kumandra had been invited to Fang Palace to celebrate the recent expansion of Fang’s land. Though Raya was glad for the chance to spend more time with Namaari—something that was getting harder and harder to come by as time went on, due to their busy and usually conflicting schedules —being in the same room as so many people was starting to make Raya feel a little anxious. After spending so many years out on the road, with no one for company most of the time aside for Tuk Tuk, it was still an adjustment to be around more than a handful of people for long periods.

“If you want, we could slip away for a few minutes, our parents are distracted so I’m sure they won’t notice,” Namaari said, whispering the words into Raya’s ear. She pointed over to where a few of the chiefs were engaged in what looked to be deep conversation. “We could hide out in my room, I doubt anyone will check there. Or, at least not for a while, that is. You just...seem a bit stressed, and I think decompressing for a few minutes could do us both good.” Namaari pressed a kiss just below Raya’s ear before pulling away.

Raya nodded, suddenly feeling flush. “Okay, that’s fine” she finally said, shooting Namaari a smile. Namaari grabbed her hand, sending Raya’s heart fluttering in her chest. They silently made their way through the palace, their pace picking up as they got closer to Namaari’s room.

Namaari opened the door to her room and gestured for Raya to enter, then she silently closed it behind them. Raya released a small sigh of relief as she sunk into a chair. She tugged at the collar of her formal wear, pulling it away from her neck, before suddenly jumping up from the chair and walking over to a mirror that hung on the wall behind her. A groan slipped from her lips when she saw her hair. What was once an elaborate updo a few hours ago was now a mess of loose strands that had somehow managed to escape her hair ties. She pulled the rest of her hair out of what was left of the bun and shook her head, letting her hair fall to her shoulders. Namaari laughed lightly as she moved towards Raya and rested a hand on the small of her back.

“I could braid your hair back,” Namaari said, voice still twinged with laughter. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind Raya’s ear. “Just so that it’s out of your face.”

“Please,” Raya replied, catching Namaari’s gaze in the mirror with a smile. Namaari sat down on her bed and Raya followed suit. She sat down in front of Namaari and crossed her legs in front of herself, back straight.

Namaari ran gently her hairbrush through Raya’s hair, careful not to tug too hard while trying to untangle the knots. Raya’s eyes slipped shut and she allowed herself to relax beneath Namaari’s touch. It was in that moment, with Namaari’s lithe fingers carding through her hair that Raya thought she might just be in love with her. The realization struck her so suddenly that she nearly blurted it aloud without any forethought.

Their relationship was...a little complicated, to put it lightly. After the dragon gem was pieced back together and Kumandra restored, it hadn’t taken them long to go from reluctant allies to friends. Sometimes Raya found herself thinking back to the time they spent together when Raya had first returned to Heart. Though things had still been a bit awkward between them and parts of that day made Raya grimace at just the thought, it was the first time she’d had a true and authentic conversation with Namaari since, well, their first meeting. And...it had felt nice, too. Over the course of the months following, they’d only grown closer from there. At some point, they went from just friends to close friends...who occasionally kissed. The change was so subtle that Raya couldn’t pinpoint just exactly when it had happened.

While there’d been something more than friendship going on between them for nearly two months now, neither had put a label on it and they’d never really felt the need to discuss it all that much either—it just  _ was _ . Raya could tell with each kiss and gentle touch and every time Namaari called her  _ dep la _ that she burned with the same feelings Raya did. And honestly? That was enough for both of them.

A few minutes later, Namaari finished braiding Raya’s hair and tied it off with a small string. Her fingers brushed against the back of Raya’s neck, Raya’s skin thrummed beneath her touch.

“Thank you,” she murmured, turning to face Namaari. Raya found her hand and carefully laced their fingers together.

“Of course,” she replied, her expression loving.

“Do you think they’ve noticed we’re gone yet?” Raya asked, shifting so that she could nestle her head against Namaari’s shoulder.

“Probably not.” Namaari traced her thumb over Raya’s hand. “But I can’t imagine it’ll take them much longer. I think my mom was planning on having the meal served soon and she’ll definitely notice if we aren’t there beforehand.”

Raya sighed. “I guess we should head back soon, then.”

Namaari hummed in response, though neither made any motion to move. They sat in silence for a few minutes, the occasional brush of fabric the only sound. Raya moved her hand to rest over Namaari’s heart and took in a deep breath.

“I love you,” she whispered as she began to pull away, the words tumbling ever-so-gracefully out of her mouth.

A flash of surprise briefly crossed Namaari’s features before her face softened again. “I love you, too, dep la” she said, giving Raya’s hand a small squeeze.

Raya leaned forward and gave her a small kiss in response. They stood a few seconds later, still holding hands, and started making their way back to the celebration. No one seemed to notice, or at least acknowledge, their absence, but even if they had, Raya wasn’t quite sure she could bring herself to care. Namaari’s words kept replaying over and over in her thoughts like a sweet melody, and at present was the only thing she could focus on.


End file.
